


Shenanigans

by axolotl119



Series: Hades College AU [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: but most certainly not regularly, having fun, in their little group chat, theyre literally just vibing, why is writing a chat fic like that, will update I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotl119/pseuds/axolotl119
Summary: it’s a chat fic for my college au where hypnos, than, zag, Meg, and dusa all get to know each other.
Series: Hades College AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093121
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I did it I posted the chat fic. uhhh it might not be as good as my other writings because I’ve always wanted to make a chat fic but I’ve never actually done it and fuck this shit’s hard in a different way. hope u enjoy! kudo and comments add logs to my word fire.

5:48 PM

_ hypnos-tized added Meg (she/they), snake-charm, Thanatos (he/him), and govtassignedcatboy to a group _

snake-charm: ...Zagreus?

snake-charm: Is that u???

govtassignedcatboy: i can explain 

govtassignedcatboy: cats

govtassignedcatboy: thats my explanation

Meg (she/they): No, continue

govtassignedcatboy: that was the end

Meg (she/they): Are you sure

govtassignedcatboy: nya 

_ Meg (she/they) deleted a message. _

govtassignedcatboy: why did u delete my explanation 

Thanatos (he/him): Hypnos, why did you add me to this group chat?

Meg (she/they): He wanted to see Zag type “nya” with his own two eyes

Thanatos (he/him): But Zagreus didn’t??

Meg (she/they): I deleted it

Thanatos (he/him): Ah

7:59 PM

hypnos-tized: sry was finishing sum hw for ap lit

Thanatos (he/him): Your typing is atrocious

hypnos-tized: [hurts_just_a_little_bit.jpeg]

hypnos-tized: just thought it might be fun to have our own gc u know

hypnos-tized: since we always cloggin up the other one

govtassignedcatboy: ur not wrong I agree

hypnos-tized: WAIT ZAG IS THAT U?

govtassignedcatboy:  _ govtassignedcatboy is offline _

hypnos-tized: no come back

Thanatos (he/him): What’s a “govtassignedcatboy”, anyway?

hypnos-tized: aaaaaand it’s dinner time

hypnos-tized: than mom’s waitin for u

Thanatos (he/him): Fine. I want you to explain afterwards, though.

hypnos-tized: ya I know now get down here

9:45 AM

govtassignedcatboy: [cat_gloves]

govtassignedcatboy: i made these ~ironically~

govtassignedcatboy: then somebody dared me to change my username

govtassignedcatboy: so I did

hypnos-tized: zag is a catboy

Meg (she/they): Zag is a catboy

_ hypnos-tized changed the name to “Zag Is A Catboy” _

govtassignedcatboy: there’s NO NEED

hypnos-tized: the people have to know zag

hypnos-tized: omg what if I called u zaggy stardust

govtassignedcatboy: u know david bowie????

hypnos-tized: I’m gay zagresu

hypnos-tized: zagreus

govtassignedcatboy: oh

govtassignedcatboy: cool

Meg (she/they): @snake-charm come save me

snake-charm: Hi meg!!!

govtassignedcatboy: hi dusa!!!

snake-charm: Catboy??

govtassignedcatboy: oh noooo suddenly I have… things… to do…

Thanatos (he/him): Is this when I say “coward”?

hypnos-tized: u do listen to me when I speak!

Thanatos (he/him): Only when you actually have things to say.

hypnos-tized: so all the time I see I see

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is chashisabadasswitch, twitter is @books_n_stuff19, hope u like!


End file.
